blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Puppylove1257/The Golden Alicorn/Transcript
The Golden Alicorn/Transcript (Blaze and AJ are driving through a mountain pass.) Blaze: Whooooooo-hoo-hoo-hoo! AJ: Yeah-heh! (Blaze goes through a rock that looks like a triple loop-de-loop.) Blaze and AJ: (cheering and laughing) (They land and AJ dismounts; a horse sound is heard.) Blaze: Huh? AJ: Is that a horse making that noise? Blaze: I think so, AJ. (looks around and spots a cave nearby) Look! Maybe that sound is coming from that cave over there! AJ: Let's go check it out! (They enter the cave and they see a golden-horned unicorn with wings, Princess Astrid, whinnying.) AJ: Look! It's a unicorn! Blaze: Wow! But, that unicorn looks different than all other unicorns that I've seen. (to the viewer:) What does this unicorn have that makes her different from all other unicorns? (Astrid flaps her wings; viewer responds.) Blaze: Yeah! This unicorn has wings! I've never seen a unicorn like that before! AJ: Let's go and talk to her! (They go over to her.) Blaze: Hi there. My name's Blaze, and this is my driver, AJ. Astrid: Hi! Oh, it is so good to know that someone heard my call. My name is Astrid; Princess Astrid of the Golden Alicorns. (Blaze and AJ bow to her.) AJ: It's nice to meet you, Your Highness. Astrid: Oh, ha, please. You don't have to do that. In fact, no one in my family is treated like royalty that often. We're just part of the herd. (remembers something; looks down sadly) Oh, yeah. My herd. AJ: Are you lost? Astrid: Oh, no, AJ. I'm not lost. I... I'm more of the... "temporarily-run-away-from-home-to-avoid-an-evil-threat-from-stealing-your-magic" type. Blaze: Evil threat? What evil threat? Astrid: (sighs heavily) The only way I can tell you is if I show you. Follow me. (Blaze and AJ follow her to a small pond in the middle of the cave. Astrid's horn glows as she touches it to the water's surface; the water shows an image of Astrid's herd.) Blaze and AJ: Whoa... (they come closer) Astrid: This is my story. I was raised in a magical forest not too far from this cave. I live with my mom, Queen Nira, my dad, King Nuko, and my brother, Prince Comet. I've always lived a happy and carefree life. That is... until yesterday. (The water shows an image of a black jaguar with a green collar.) Astrid: This is Stormsurge, an evil black jaguar who has always hated the Golden Alicorns. Yesterday, she cast a spell over my herd, stealing the golden magic out of their horns, and turned them into crystal statues! (The water's image shows what she describes.) Blaze and AJ: (gasps) Astrid: This is where I come in. When I saw what Stormsurge did to my family, I charged, grabbed the jar with my herd's magic inside and used my wings to fly away. (The image shows Astrid in the cave where Blaze and AJ found her.) Astrid: After I escaped, I flew into this cave, scared, cold and alone. I spent the whole night in here, hoping someone would come and help me save my family. (The image in the water fades away.) AJ: That's the saddest story I've ever heard! Blaze: You said it. (turns to Astrid) Don't worry, Astrid. AJ and I will help you save your herd. Astrid: You will? Really?! AJ: Sure! Helping others is sorta what we do. Astrid: Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!! (runs to them and nuzzles them) You two are officially the nicest people I've ever met! (AJ boards Blaze) Well, what're waiting for? I'll lead you to the forest where Iive! (She leads Blaze through one of the tunnels; at the end of the tunnel is a bright and colorful forest.) Blaze and AJ: Whoa!/Wow! Astrid: Yep. This is the Enchanted Forest. Now, come on. Let's go save my herd! (They leap off the ledge and go through the forest; travel song starts.) Seann Bowe: Burn rubber Burn, burn rubber Let's go, let's go, let's go Burn rubber Burn, burn rubber Let's go, let's go, let's go We're on our way Accelerate We're gaining speed Burn rubber Burn, burn rubber Let's go, let's go, let's go Burn rubber Let's go! (Song ends; in Axle City park, Crusher is playing ball.) Crusher: (giggling) Pickle: (drives by) Uh...no. That's not it. Uh... Crusher: Pickle? What are you doing? Pickle: Oh, hey, Crusher! I'm trying to solve a riddle, but it's really hard. Wanna help me? Crusher: A riddle? Uh, sure! I love riddles! Pickle: Oh-ho, great! Okay, here it is. "What's something you can eat, and hops, but has no legs?" Crusher: Okay, I can think of this. Is it a...cat? Pickle: No. Crusher: A hamburger? Pickle: Nope! Crusher: A crocodile? Pickle: Nowhere close! Crusher: Man, this is hard! Okay, I give up. What is it? (A bunch of hopping french fries come out of nowhere and start hopping on him.) Crusher: Huh? Pickle: It's hopping french fries! Better luck next time, Crusher! Crusher: (yelling) (Back in the Enchanted Forest, Blaze and Astrid go down a path.) Astrid: Whoo-hoo! Come on, guys! The sooner we find my herd, the sooner I can give them their magic back! And, the sooner I can show you the surprise! (they stop) Blaze: What surprise, Astrid? Astrid: (looks around) Okay, you two are the first ones I've told. (squeals) My mom is gonna have a baby today! AJ: She is?! Blaze: Astrid, that's amazing! Congratulations! Astrid: Thanks, Blaze. But, since my herd are statues at the moment, the baby's arrival has been delayed. Ooh... I just can't wait till I get home! (Growling is heard.) Astrid: (gasps) Uh-oh. That sounds like Stormsurge! The black jaguar I was talking about! Blaze: (to the viewer:) Where's Stormsurge? (Stormsurge appears on the rocks above them and she roars; viewer responds.) Blaze: Yeah, there she is! (Stormsurge climbs down to them.) Stormsurge: (sighs) Well, well, well, princess. You sure have a lot of nerve comin' back here. Especially after I got rid of your parents. Astrid: You don't talk about my parents! Stormsurge: Hmph. Suit youself. Who are these two? (points her paw to Blaze and AJ) Blaze: We're some of Astrid's friends. We're not looking to cause any trouble, Stormsurge. AJ: We just want you to free Astrid's family from the spell you put them under. Stormsurge: (laughs) You really think I'm gonna do what you tell me to do, don't you? Well, in my ''forest, I make my own rules. And I think it's time I teach you guys my biggest rule. To ''never ''challenge me! ''(She sends a blast of magic through her paw, making several stone walls appear along the paths.) Stormsurge: Hmph. That should slow you down. See ya 'round, Princess! (roars and runs away) (AJ dismounts.) Blaze: Gaskets! You weren't hidding when you said Stormsurge was powerful, Astrid. Astrid: Yep. Which makes her not only a threat to my herd, but to the whole forest as well. We have to stop her from creating more chaos. (looks around) Hmm... it's too wide to go around, and it's too tall for us to jump. Looks like we're gonna have to go over the wall. AJ: How are we gonna do that? Astrid: Watch this. (She makes her horn glows as a unicorn riding on a cloud floats down to them.) Astrid: Hello, Wind Unicorn. Wind Unicorn: Why, hello, young Astrid! (nuzzles her) Was it you who summoned me? Astrid: Yes, it was. Me and my new friends, Blaze and AJ, need to get over this wall and through Midnight Glades, but it's too high for us to jump over. Can you give us a lift? Wind Unicorn: Of course, princess. Stand back. (Astrid, Blaze and AJ do as they are told, and the Wind Unicorn uses her horn's magic to create a cloud underneath them.) AJ: Whoa! Blaze: Whoa-ho! The Wind Unicorn created a cloud underneath us! Astrid: (giggles) Yep. Now, hang on, guys! (AJ reboards Blaze) We're gonna ride the clouds! (The Wind Unicorn hops on their cloud and they take off over the wall.) Blaze, Astrid and AJ: Whoo-hoo!/Awesome!/Yeah-heh!/All right!/Glittertastic! (They come to a fork in the path; two walls block the path.) AJ: Hey, look! Two paths, and they both have walls in the way. Wind Unicorn: And if I know Stormsurge, she probably left a trap behind one of them. Astrid: But...if there are walls on both paths, how will we know which one is safe? Blaze: I know how! We can use...cause and effect! AJ: Yeah! (cut to the control panel) Every cause has an effect that follows with it. So, if we test each wall, we can find the safe path! Let's see. Switching to Visor View. (He deploys his visor; cut to the paths.) AJ: If Astrid uses her horn to blast the wall of the left path, we'll go right into that spiky plant. But, if we blast the wall on the right path, we won't run into anything. (to the viewer:) Which path should we take to avoid the trap? (Viewer responds "The right path.") AJ: The right path, yeah! We need to go that way! (Astrid uses her horn to blast down the wall on the right path, and they go that way.) Astrid: Yes! We didn't hit the trap! Blaze: But we're not done yet! Look! (Up ahead is...) Blaze: Another split! And there are three walls on this one! (The middle wall has nothing behind it.) Blaze: Which path should we go down this time? (Viewer responds "The middle path.") Blaze: The middle path, right! Astrid: One safe path, comin' up! (She blasts the wall down, and they go down that path.) Blaze: All right! Astrid: Whoo-hoo! (There is one last set of walls.) Astrid: Look! More walls! (The left one is safe.) Astrid: Which way should we go now? (Viewer responds "The left path.") Astrid: The left path! (She blasts the wall down and they go that way.) All: (cheering) (They reach the end of the valley.) Astrid: Look! We made it through the Midnight Glades! (they hop off the cloud) AJ: Thanks for your help, Wind Unicorn! Wind Unicorn: You're welcome, children. And good luck saving your herd, Astrid! (She gallops off on the cloud.) Astrid: This way, boys! We've got a herd to rescue! (They set off again; STEM song starts.) Blaze and AJ: Cause and effect What's gonna happen next? Cause and effect What's gonna happen next? Blaze: We come to a problem, and decide to test the options out We test it out, and we take the option that's safest Blaze and AJ: Cause and effect What's gonna happen next? Cause and effect What's gonna happen next? (Song ends; back in the park, Crusher is standing with Pickle.) Pickle: Okay, Crusher, I'm gonna give you another riddle to try. (clears throat) "You might be called this animal if someone thinks that you’re afraid, this is something that you might eat, as well as its eggs that it laid." Crusher: Okay, uh...is it a goose? Pickle: No... Crusher: A duck? Pickle: Uh-uh. Crusher: Oh, wait, I got it! It's an eagle! Pickle: Sorry, Crusher, that's not it either! Crusher: Okay, I give up. What is it? Pickle: It's... (Out of nowhere comes...) Pickle: A chicken! (laughs) (The chicken starts to peck Crusher.) Crusher: Ow! Owowowowowowow!! (groans) (In the forest, Blaze and Astrid go through Red Wolf Canyon.) Astrid: (panting) Sorry, Blaze, but before we go any farther, I gotta get something to calm my stomach. It's been a day or two since I last ate. Blaze: Go ahead, Astrid. AJ and are gonna take a look around here. (Astrid nods and gallops over to a patch of grass on a ledge; Stormsurge and three red wolves, Rainfire, Varnio and Skyler, are watching her.) Rainfire: Is that her? Stormsurge: Yes, my friend. Now, you and your wolves get into position. You know what to do when the time comes. Rainfire: Right. Skyler, Varnio, let's move! (They close in on Astrid, who stops eating to look around.) Astrid: Hello? Is... is anyone there? (one of the wolves lunges) Whoa! (leaps out of the way; the wolves close in on her even more) Guess there's only one thing to do now... (Blaze and AJ are exploring nearby.) Astrid: (in distance) BLAZE!! AJ!! HELP!!!!!! Blaze and AJ: (gasp) Astrid! (They run to the ledge where she is surrounded by the wolves.) Blaze: Gaskets! Astrid is surrounded by red wolves! AJ: And Astrid told us that red wolves eat ''alicorns! Blaze: We have to rescue her! And the only way to do that, is to ''blast ''the red wolves away! AJ: Yeah! With a blast of water! Blaze: And I know a vehicle that blast water! ''(to the viewer:) Come on, help build the parts to turn me into a fire engine! (Transformation interface appears.) Blaze: First, we'll need to make a hose that can shoot out water and blast away the wolves. To make a hose, say "Hose." Hose! (Hose materializes.) Blaze: Now we need a valve. When we open a valve, the water can go through the hose. To make a valve, say "Valve." Valve! (Valve materializes.) Blaze: Now all we need is a elescoping ladder that can move the hose up and down. To make it, say "Telescoping ladder." Telescoping ladder! (Telescoping ladder materializes.) Blaze: Yeah-heh! I'm a Fire Engine Mmmmmmonster Machine!! (Blaze transforms; AJ climbs into the ladder bucket.) AJ: All right! Astrid: Whoaaa... (a wolf snaps at her) AGH! Blaze, might wanna hurry up! Blaze: Quick, let's go help Astrid! (He drives up to the ledge and AJ turns on the water.) AJ: (to the viewer:) Help me aim the water blast so it hits one of the wolves. (The spray is under Varnio.) AJ: To blast this wolf, should we spray higher or lower? (Viewer responds "Higher.") AJ: Higher! Right! (They go in that direction; Varnio gets sprayed with water and is blasted away.) Varnio: (sputters) WHOAAAA!!!!! Astrid: Way to go, guys! Way to blast! (Skyler snaps at her) Whoa! AJ: Quick, let's see if we can get Skyler, too! (He blasts water out of the hose; it is just go the left of Skyler.) AJ: To blast this wolf, should we spray to the left, or to the right? (Viewer responds "To the right.") AJ: To the right! (The water blasts Skyler.) Skyler: (sputters) Hey! Knock it off! (gets blasted) YEOWW!!! AJ: Whoo-hoo! Blaze: All right! Now we have only one more wolf to get rid off; Rainfire! (Rainfire closes in on Astrid and backs her up to the cliff, growling.) Astrid: Uh...Blaze?! She's getting kind close!! Blaze: We gotta hurry and blast Rainfire away, before she gets to Astrid! (The hoses blasts the water; it is just above Rainfire.) AJ: To blast away this last wolf, should we spray higher or lower? (Viewer responds "Lower.") AJ: Lower! (The water sprays Rainfire.) Rainfire: Agh! Hey! Watch where you're spraying! (gets blasted away) WHOA!!! (Stormsurge appears at the top of the cliff.) Stormsurge: (growls) Astrid: (gasps) Blaze, help!! Blaze: Hang on, Astrid! I've got one more bad guy to blast! (He uses the hose to blast Stormsurge.) Stormsurge: (sputters; groans) Fine! But, I'll be back! (runs off) (Blaze returns to normal as Astrid hops down the rocks and gallops over to him.) Astrid: Blaze! You saved me! (nuzzles him) Thank you! Blaze: Aww, you're welcome, Astrid. AJ: We're just glad you're okay. Astrid: I'm glad, too. But, this has proven Stormsurge to be more dangerous than I thought. Better keep our eyes open for her on the way to my herd. Which, in better news, we're almost there! Follow me! (Blaze follows her through the gulch and they continue on; back in the park, Crusher and Pickle are standing together again.) Pickle: Okay, Crusher. This might just be the easiest riddle yet! Crusher: (groans) It better be. The others were really hard! Pickle: Okay, here it is. (clears throat) "This is a type of animal of which Nutkin was a male. They climb trees and collect nuts, and they have a bushy tail." Crusher: Climbs trees, collects nuts, and has a bushy tail... is it... a squirrel? Pickle: Great job, Crusher! You finally got one! Crusher: (giggles) I did it! (A squirrel appears beside him.) Crusher: Oh, no... (the squirrel tickles him with its tail; giggles) So much tickling! (Back in the forest, Blaze and Astrid go down a path.) Astrid: We're almost there, fellas! I can feel it! We just have to look for the statues that my herd has been turned into. AJ: (to the viewer:) Let's help Astrid find her herd! (Zoom through the forest.) AJ: When you see the alicorn statues, say "Alicorns." (Time passes as they exit the forest and go to a field where the statues are; viewer responds.) AJ: Alicorns! There they are! Astrid: (gasps) ''My herd! Oh, I'm home! I'm home! ''(flies around Blaze) Whoo-hoo! Blaze and AJ: (laughing) Astrid: (lands) Now, I can give my herd their magic back! (She uses her horn to pull out a jar with the alicorn magic inside.) Blaze and AJ: Whoaaa... Astrid: Beautiful, isn't it? (Blaze and AJ nod) Without the magic in my horn, I wouldn't be standing in front of you right now. (Stormsurge watches through the bushes.) Stormsurge: Hmm... interesting idea. (growls) (She leaps out of the bushes and grabs the jar from Astrid.) Astrid: (gasps) No! Stormsorge: (cackles) At last! The magic of the golden alicorns is finally mine! With one extra alicorn's magic to go along wih it! (She blasts Astrid with her magic, taking the golden magic out of her horn.) Astrid: (screams) No! (Her magic goes into the jar along with the rest of it; she collapses in the ground.) Stormsurge: Ha! I have all of the magic now! (cackles and runs off) Blaze: Astrid! AJ: Are you okay?! Astrid: (stands up weakly) I... I think so. But, Astrid took my magic and hit me with hers. Blaze: So that means... (Astrid's legs are starting to turn into crystal) You're being put under Stormsurge's spell! AJ: Oh, no! What do we do? Astrid: Blaze, it's up to you guys to get my herd's magic back. It's up to you guys to protect the forest from Stormsuge's clutches! You guys may be my herd's only hope! (She turns to crystal completely.) Blaze: We won't let you down, Astrid! AJ, gimmie some speed! Fast! (He darts after Stormsurge and honks to get her attention.) Stormsurge: Huh? Blaze is still after me? No matter, once I get across the Ecliptic Cliffs, he'll never find me in the pitch black. AJ: Blaze! If we don't get the jar from Stormsurge before she goes over the cliff, Astrid and her herd's magic will be gone forever! Blaze: Not while we're here! Time for some Blazing Speed! (His Blazing Speed engine deploys and ignites.) Blaze: (to the viewer:) To give us Blazing Speed, say "Leeeeet's Blaze!" Blaze and AJ: Leeeeeet's Blaaaaaze!!! (He unleashes the speed and zooms up to Stormsurge, who stops in shock.) Stormsurge: What the--?! YEOW! (She releases the jar and Blaze yanks it away from her with his tow cable.) AJ: Yeah-heh! We got it! Stormsurge: (whimpers as Blaze closes in on her) Blaze: Get outta here, Stormsurge! And leave the alicorns alone! Stormsurge: Ohh...!! Fine, but mark my words, Blaze, you and your friends haven't seen the last of me! (She bolts away into the forest; AJ dismounts.) AJ: Now that she's gone, time to get the alicorn magic back to where it belongs! Blaze: Here goes nothing! (Blaze opens the jar and the magic flies out of the jar and to their respective owners; and because of this, they begin to change back to normal.) Female Alicorn 1: Oh! My goodness! We're free! Female Alicorn 2: We're free! Male Alicorn 1: The princess has saved us! Blaze: Look, AJ! Now that the alicorns have their magic back, the spell over them is broken! (Astrid's magic returns to her, and she changes back to normal.) AJ: Astrid! (He and Blaze rush over to her.) Astrid: Huh? Whoa, wha--? What happened? Blaze: Stormsurge took your magic and almost got away, but we stopped her and got the magic back. Are you okay? Astrid: I'm okay. And I'm lucky I have my herd back. Comet: (offscreen)'' Astrid! ''(An older male alicorn with a blue mane and tail gallops toward them.) Astrid: Comet! (She runs up to him and they nuzzle; another male alicorn with a green mane and tail, Nuko, approaches.) Nuko: Hello, my dear. Astrid: Dad! (nuzzles him) I'm so happy you're back! Nuko: Me too. Astrid: Dad, Comet, I want you to meet Blaze and AJ. (gestures to them with her hoof; they come forward) They helped me get back home to save you. Comet: Oh, we owe a million to you guys, for helping my sister save our herd! Blaze: It was our pleasure, Prince Comet. Female Alicorn 3: (gallops up to them) Princess Astrid, Prince Comet, King Nuko! The baby, it's here! Astrid: (gasps) AJ: It is?! Blaze: A baby alicorn? Oh, it's gonna be so cute! Astrid: Dad, can my friends come with us to see the baby? Nuko: I don't see why not. They've deserved a little reward. Blaze and AJ: (gasp excitedly) Astrid: You two are gonna be the first from your world to see a newborn alicorn! Come on! (AJ reboards Blaze, and he follows the alicorns to the front of the herd, where a purple mane and tailed alicorn, Queen Nira, is laying.) Nira: My darling Astrid. Astrid: Mom! (nuzzles her) ''Mom, these are my friends, Blaze and AJ; the ones who helped me save you. They wanted to know if they could see the baby, too. Nira: I believe that would be all right. Now, come over here. ''(Blaze and Astrid come around her; a pink maned alicorn baby is laying next to Nira.) Baby Alicorn: (neighs) Blaze and AJ: Aww...!!! AJ: It is so cute! Comet: She sure is. So, what're you gonna name her, sis? Astrid: Well... I've been giving it a lot of thought, and I finally decided on... Venus. Venus: (whinnies; stands up and nuzzles her sister) Blaze: Aw, she likes it! (Venus wobbly trots to Blaze and nuzzles him as well.) Astrid: (giggles) She seems to like you, too. I guess it's her way of saying "thank you", for helping me get the magic back so she could come into this world. Nuko: We all owe you our thanks. AJ: You're welcome, alicorns. Blaze: We're just happy you're all back together again. Astrid: Mom? Dad? Can we give Blaze the... "you-know-what"? Nuko: I think it would be all right. Hon? Nira: Of course. (The alicorns, even Venus, stand before Blaze.) Nira: By the power of the Golden Alicorns, we now give you, Blaze and AJ, the Alicorn Blessing. (The alicorns' horns begin to glow as they send magic to Blaze; their magic lifts him into the air to make him fly on his own.) AJ: Whoa!! Blaze: We're flying! Whoo-hoo! (spins around) Astrid: (giggles) That's the Alicorn Blessing; to fly for as long as you wish. AJ: Awesome! Astrid: Mom? Can I go fly with them? Nira: Sure, honey. In fact, I'll go with you, too. (flies up to her) Astrid: Really?! Thanks, Mom! Comet: I'll come too! Nuko: As will I. (helps Venus onto his back) Alicorns, let's take to the skies! Astrid: Come on, guys! Blaze, AJ, Alicorns: (cheering) (They fly around for a few second; fade to black, episode ends.) Category:Blog posts